


Pizza Solves Everything

by MarsHunter06



Series: How Did Mommy and Daddy Meet? [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, idk why it took me so long for this idea, pizza is the key to everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: Just as the title suggests, pizza solves everything. When James is being fussy about their food choices, Clint decides to reveal how his parents met to help him get on board with the delivery.





	Pizza Solves Everything

Steve and Natasha had some business to go over in Wakanda which meant Clint had to babysit. He doesn’t mind it, though. Staying home with James is always enjoyable, especially when Clint figured out that he didn’t have to get creative with cooking! The kid wasn’t picky, and would eat any kind of takeout.

It was close to dinner time, so Clint decides that he should phone in an order soon. Naturally, he asks the five year old what he would like to have. James ponders for a few seconds before finally deciding.

 

“I want pasta.”

 

“Pizza it is then!”

 

Dear Uncle Clint starts to dial the pizza place much to the dismay of James.

 

“But I don’t want pizza! We had pizza last night!”

 

It was true. Pizza was Clint’s go to food choice and he frequently ordered it with the kid. He never complained— though, maybe ordering it five days in a row was a bit excessive… It was too late though, Clint had already placed the order. He did however, add in a bowl of pasta for James.

 

“James, don’t whine. Besides,  pizza is the answer to everything— even for your parents.”

 

Like always, this gets his attention. He stops pouting and looks up at his Uncle Clint with a smile.

 

“How did Mommy and Daddy meet?”

 

“Well… you see, it happened during our last year in college and it was all because of pizza.”

—————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nat, I’m starving. Can we please order some pizza?”

 

“Now is not the time, Clint! We have work to do!”

 

“How do you expect me to work on an empty stomach?”

 

“Alright, fine. If it’ll stop your whining. Order the usual, and use your phone. I have to make a few more phone calls.”

 

Clint fistpumps in the air with joy while Natasha rolls her eyes at him. He places the order for their food while Natasha is on the phone, hoping that someone else will be able to take her graduation photos. Clint hangs up the phone with a huge smile on his face while Natasha hangs up with a frown.

 

“Still no luck?”

 

“Does it look like I got someone to take the pictures?”

 

“It’ll be okay, Nat. Don’t worry. It’ll work out.”

 

“I don’t know how you can be so sure. These are our graduation photos! It’s a once in a lifetime experience! I just wanted some for memories.”

 

“Well, I can take them then.”

 

She raises an eyebrow at that. Clint is the best shooter she knows. He’s great with distance. He would be a good candidate to take the pictures, unfortunately he could not be counted on to actually go through with it. She knows this better than anyone.

 

“Really? You’re going to do it? You’re going to dedicate a whole day, following me around to find different backdrops, _and_ go through outfit changes?”

 

“Okay… on second thought…”

 

“That’s what I thought. Now help me make these phone calls while we wait for your pizza.”

 

The two of them proceed to call the other numbers on Natasha’s list, but to no avail. She knew it was a long shot; she was lucky even to book her photographer, but he ended up fracturing his hand— the bastard.

She was ready to give up and continuing sulking when the doorbell rings. She glances over at Clint, expecting him to open the door, but he was still on the phone. She sighs and walks over to answer it. Boy was she glad she did.

Standing in front of her is the most gorgeous delivery man she has ever seen. Scratch that, the most gorgeous man, period.

He opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. It seems Natasha wasn’t the only one admiring beauty. They just stand there looking at each other until, finally, Clint wonders what the heck happened to his pizza delivery. As soon as he reaches the door, he gets it, but that was no excuse for letting his pizza stay outside the apartment when it should be in his belly. He immediately takes the box from the delivery person and hands him some money.

 

“Hey thanks, man, what’s your name anyways? I’m Clint and this is my best friend, Natasha.”

 

The guy straightens up and extends his hand which Clint shakes.

 

“Steve. Steve Rogers.”

 

“Well, Steve, do you happen to have any experience in photography?”

 

“Actually, I do. I’ve done a few weddings.”

 

“Perfect! You’re hired. Nat needs someone to take her graduation photos.”

 

He leaves the two to get to know each other while he walks towards the dining room with his goods. He hears them laugh while devouring the pizza.

When Steve finally leaves, Natasha has a smile on her face along with a phone number, Clint just grins. She takes a slice of the pizza that he was kind enough to leave for her.

 

“See, Nat, I told you, pizza solves everything.”

 

She rolls her eyes at him, but she agrees.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Clint has just finished his second slice of pepperoni while James had a few bites of his pasta. He decides to switch out the pasta in favor for a slice of pizza. He smiles at Clint before declaring that pizza was now his favorite food.


End file.
